


Single Parents Aus

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Cussing, Single Parents, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are single parents and their sons constantly put them in awkward situations.  Peter is Tony's son and Connor is Steve's son.  I saw these prompts on sexydowney's tumblr and I think the blogger wanted to see Pepper and Tony but, I seriously couldn't help but see Steve and Tony with each prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My child won't stop crying.

Steve was holding his two year old son, Connor Steven Rogers close to his body trying to calm the child down. Nothing was working and now people were staring. Steve crossed his left leg over his right and sent a death glare to an older woman who looked like she wanted to say something. He was really trying to calm his son down. He had already tried a cup of juice, a favorite toy, and hell even a piece of candy, it was just nothing was working. Steve looked up and saw a handsome looking man staring at Connor. The man flashed Connor a grin and all of a sudden Connor stopped crying. Steve let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the man. At the next stop, the man moved to sit next to Steve.

 

“Hi, I’m Tony Stark.”

 

“Steve Rogers. Thank you for getting him to stop crying, he’s been in a mood today.” Steve shook Tony’s hand.

 

Tony grinned at Steve and Connor. “He’s two? I have a four year old so, I know the frustration of a toddler.”

 

Steve smiled. “Yea, he just turned two. So, why smile and talk to a complete stranger?”

 

Tony laughed. “You look like a single parent, add in the bags under your eyes and a military uniform you just looked like you needed a kind smile just as much as this little guy.”

 

“Well you are right on all counts. How did you know I’m a single parent though?”

 

Tony shrugged. “I took a guess when I didn’t see a ring. I’m a part of a single parent play group, we meet every Saturday. I can give you the information if you’re interested?”

 

Steve grinned and dug into his uniform for a small notepad and a pen. He handed these things to Tony and watched Tony scribble something down. Tony flipped the notepad closed and handed it back to Steve. “Well this is my stop. See you later Rogers.” Tony grinned at Connor before getting off the bus. Steve opened the notepad and burst out laughing at the message.

 

_There isn’t a playgroup. I just wanted to give you my number. We could make a playgroup though. ;) Call me_

 

Under that a number was written. Steve punched the number in his phone and a grin on his face. He would definitely give Tony a call.


	2. Our kids are best friends so yea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Peter are adorable little trouble makers.

“Hey Peter did you know my daddy likes your daddy?” Connor Rogers piped up while playing over at his best friend, Peter Stark’s house. 

“He does? How do you know?” Peter pushed his glasses further up his nose and peered at Connor over their lego tower.

“My Daddy told my auntie Tasha that he liked your daddy last night. I was hiding at the stairs cause I couldn’t sleep.” Connor pushed another lego on the top of the tower.

“My Daddy told my auntie Pepper that your daddy is fucking beautiful, whatever that means.” Peter grinned at Connor. “I have an idea come on.”

Peter dragged Connor to the office and grinned not seeing anyone in the room.

“What are we doing?” Connor asked looking around worried.

“We need to write your daddy a note from my daddy.” Peter pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

“Why?” Connor sat down on the floor and looked at Peter.

Peter sighed and turned to look at Connor. “If they like each other they should get married. We could be brothers and live here!” Peter grinned at Connor.

“Ok! We would be the best brothers ever!”

“Bingo! Jarvis I need your help with spelling.”

“Of course Sir Peter shall I write the message for you to copy down?”

“Yea! Can you show it here in the air?” Peter asked.

“Of course, what would you like the message to say?”

Peter told Jarvis what he wanted the note to say and carefully copied it down on the paper. “Where should we put it? We want your daddy to see it.”

“My bag! Daddy always looks there when I come home.” Connor grinned as he thought of the perfect place.

Peter folded the paper and put Steve’s name on the front. The two boys ran back to Peter’s room and put the note in Connor’s bag. Later that night Steve pulled the note from Connor’s bag and read it confused. He immediately called Tony.

“What the heck is this note? Is it a joke?”

“Huh? What note? What are you talking about Steve?” Tony’s voice was filled with confusion.

“I found a note in Connor’s bag addressed to me. Your name is at the bottom of it.” Steve informed Tony going to open a beer from the fridge.

“What does it say?”

“It says, you’re fucking beautiful we should get married.” Steve huffed reading from the note.

Tony burst out into laughter. “What does the writing look like? I can swear I never wrote it.”

Steve took a closer look at the note and noticed the handwriting looked like a child’s hand writing. Suddenly a thought dawned on him. “Our kids wrote it!”

“Oh that’s priceless!” Tony was roaring with laughter now. “I guess our boys wanted to play matchmaker.”

“Connor is so going to be grounded.”

“It could have been Peter’s idea he’s been asking when I’m going to get married. Honestly, all our kids’ bad plans are Peter’s ideas most of the time. They got one thing right though.”

“What did they get right?” Steve was confused now.

“You are fucking beautiful.” Tony whispered his voice getting deep and sexy.

“Oh…um thanks?” Steve stammered his face getting hot with a deep blush.

“Why don’t you come over this weekend, just you and I will cook us dinner?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Steve felt like his head was spinning.

“More like asking you in for a date but, why yes I am. So, what do you say General Rogers?”

“Yea sure why not. You know I thought you were beautiful the first time I laid eyes on you.”

“Awe, thanks honey bunny. I have to go and talk to Peter but, I will text you later ok?”

“Yea sure talk to you later. Have fun with your talk.” Steve laughed and hung up the phone before going to talk to Connor.


	3. Marry him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've been on a few dates and my child just asked us when we are getting married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my reference to Peter Pan is wrong please forgive me, it has been forever since I've seen it! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**We’ve been on a few dates and my child just asked us when we are getting married**

 

“So, when are you guys going to get married?” Peter questioned as he picked at his peas.

Tony spit his water out all over his plate. “Um..excuse me?”

“I SAID when are you and _him_ going to get married?” Peter sighed and pointed in Steve’s direction.

“Don’t point at people it’s rude. Also we just started dating less than a year ago!”

“So? Mr. Lee started dating his girlfriend a month ago and they’re getting married.” Peter pointed out fixing Tony with a look of annoyance at his question not being answered.

“Your teacher is a moron. Eat your peas Peter Pan.” Tony ran hand through his hair and sent Steve a small grin.

Later that night Steve snuggled up to Tony’s side. “I would marry you anywhere, anytime as long as long as our kids are there.”

Tony looked at Steve sideways. “You would? We’ve only been dating for literally six months.”

“Of course I would. I like to believe it’s not the length of time of a relationship that makes it last. It’s the connection you make with the person.”

Tony grinned at Steve. “I love you.”

“MARRY HIM!” Peter and Connor yelled from the stairs.

“Hold on, I have to go cut a certain little boys shadows so they can’t fly and become a spy.” Tony jumped up and ran after a shrieking Peter and Connor. Steve shook his head laughing at the trio. He wouldn’t trade these three for anything in the whole world.


	4. Single Dads put a ring on it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are watching my kid at my house (I’m gone for training) when I come home I find you belting out songs and dancing with our kids. I join in when you toss me a wig.

**You are watching my kid at my house (I’m gone for training) when I come home I find you belting out songs and dancing with our kids. I join in when you toss me a wig.**

 

Steve got out of the car and stretched his whole body. It had been a long two weeks without Connor. Long and almost silent, a whole platoon of army men couldn’t make the noise his six year old trouble maker could make. Steve unlocked the door and listened as he heard music coming from the living room. He walked to the room and burst out laughing at the sight. Tony, Connor, and Peter were wearing wigs and dancing to Beyoncé’s single ladies. Tony turned and threw a black wig at Steve.

“Come on Rogers show me those dance moves you have!”

Steve slapped the wig on and went to join them. “I don’t know this dance.”

“SIN!” Peter cried out grabbing Steve’s hand.

“Daddy, it’s super easy! Peter and I will teach you!” Connor dragged Steve closer to him and started to teach his dad the dance.

When Steve knew the whole dance well enough Tony started the song over and they all started to dance. Steve had no idea Bucky was home and had videotaped the whole thing until his fellow soldiers showed him the video Bucky had posted online. Steve emailed it to Tony with the subject line _,’ Single dads put a ring on it.’_

Tony had suffered uncontrollable snorting laughing in the middle of a business meeting at that email.


End file.
